2 Girls and 10 Psycho Freaky Hot Men
by AkatsukisSakura
Summary: On the summer before high school starts, two girls are given the opportunity to relax away from their parents and the world basically. Full Sumary inside.....


**Summery: On the summer before high school starts, two girls are given the opportunity to relax away from their parents and the world basically. What happens if in another dimension the criminal gang, Akatsuki, is captured. What if all the all the Kages of the villages decide to banish them from their world. What if the two girls suddenly find their closets full of men that they've only seen and read about.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**If you don't like real people such as the author or the characters being sent to the real world then don't read or read but don't flame...**

The beginning of summer was pretty much normal for two freshman girls. They hung out, talked on the phone, emailed each other and other things that teenagers do to keep themselves from vegetating. Unknown to them their parents were about to take matters into their own hands mainly due to the high phone bills. 

"Mom! Where are we going? What's the surprise?!" A 14-year-old brunette asked as her mother as they drove down a quaint country lane. "Maria, if I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise now would it? Just wait until we're there then you'll see." her mother lectured her as she remained focused on the road. "Fine but I still want to know! Oh, and that car behind us has been following us for a while now." Maria said looking out the back window. "I know and you'll see why in a little bit." Ms. Arnold told her daughter unknown to her that she was now listening to her Mp3.

"Dad why are we going to the country? I thought you said we where going to the beach." a tall blonde said from the backseat while she looked out the window. "I know but I have a surprise for you! After all how many more times do I have to do this before you leave for collage like your brothers? God it was only yesterday that I was wi…" 

"DAD!!!" 

"What? Can't a father reminisce Jacquelyn?" he retorted even as his wife tried to smother her laughter next to him.  
"Yeah you can but not like that! Mom don't laugh it's embarrassing enough as it is!" Jacquelyn muttered as she tried to ignore the hysterical laughter by watching the scenery fly by. "I'm sorry Jacquelyn but your so funny when your mad! Besides you'll forget it about it in a couple of minutes when we get there." her mother said between laughs as she began to calm down. "But where are you taking ME !!!!!" the girl murmured to herself as she stared at the black car in the front of them.

As the sun began to set both cars carrying the families pulled into a partially hidden drive way that was between two huge oak trees. The new leaves emerging on the surrounding trees rustled slightly as they passed, the shadows they cast creating designs on the faces inside the cars. Driving further up the long driveway, the girls could only stare in wonder as a beautiful cottage emerged from the gathering darkness When they pulled up before it, the passenger door of the first car opened along with the back door of the second car letting the astonished teenagers out to see what their parents had surprised them with. As they stared at the marvelous building with its white washed walls, chestnut roof, and the wide variety of flowers growing around it they hardly noticed their parents unloading the cars, much less each other.

"Jacquelyn came here and help get your things inside it looks like it wants to rain!" her mother yelled snapping the young girls from their moment of shock.  
"Okay mo…" she began but stopped as soon as she caught sight of the other girl standing a few feet away.

"Maria is that you?"

"Oh my God, Jacquelyn!?!" the other teen said as she realized who had called out to her in the darkening dusk. "Oh my God, it is you! What are you doing here!?!" the blonde said as they reached out to hug each other in welcoming. "Well my mom brought me here as a surprise I had no idea that you would be here to!" Maria answered as they separated to help their parents but all the while talking to each other. 

"Really?! My mom and dad did that to! This is so cool, I can't believe this is happening!" she said as they reached their parents.

"So what do you girls think? Do you both like it, we've all been planning this for the past week." Jacquelyn's father asked as he stood next to his two partners in crime. " I love it this is sooo cool!" "This is awesome I can't believe you all did this!" they both said at the same time brimming with happiness and excitement.

"Well I'm glad you both like it. Now help us get all your stuff inside." the woman with curly dark brown hair said as she smiled at her daughter and her friend. " Ok! Where do you want us to put them?" the brunette asked as she grabbed two bags as Jacquelyn did the same. 

"Well there are two bedrooms on the left and right sides of the house so decide which one you want among yourselves. You've also noticed that the cottage is in the shape of a L, so that means you'll be kind of separated but out here you'll both been fine. Also.." the slighter woman said as they walked to the front door explaining to them about their accommodations but was suddenly cut short. 

"Wait, why are there only two rooms, aren't you all going to stay with us?" Maria asked as she realized that they were going to be left alone. 

"Well we aren't staying we have work to do back at home and we think this'll be a good experience for the both of you." the lady replied as she unlocked the door and walked in followed by the others.

"Don't worry girls you'll both be fine, your out in the country and the only place you could possible be in trouble is at the town a mile back." Mr. Amble said when he noticed the nervous looks exchanged between the younger girls. 

"Alright if you say so. But what are we going to do about food and stuff?" Jacquelyn muttered as she placed her bags on the couch as she looked around. 

"Oh don't worry about that we've taken care of everything! The pantries stocked, you have cable and internet access, plenty of clothing, and each other for company! And if anything does happen all you have to do is call us, ok?" Mrs. Amble reassured here daughter as she began to head back for the door after making sure that they knew were everything was. 

"Alright so how long are we going to be here, what rules are there, are you going to come visit?" the older girl asked as she followed the adults shadowed by the lighter haired teen.

"Well Maria, you both are going to stay here until the end of summer. You can do what ever you want as long as it's legal and you don't hurt or destroy anything. Also we'll come visit you both in about a month now, come kiss me good bye we have to get going it's already raining pretty hard." Ms. Arnold replied as her daughter said her goodbyes next to the open door.

"Bye dad, mom take care of yourselves and don't forget about us ok? Or I'll come and haunt you if I die! I know were you live!" Jacquelyn jested as she also said her farewells and then watched the grown ups run for their cars next to her friend.

As the cars reared to life and the headlights pierced through the downpour, the girls raised their hands in one last goodbye, sad to see their families go so soon. Even as they stood on the porch of their current residence in the rain, watching the silhouettes of the cars disappear into the night, neither knew what would happen that very night not even in their wildest dreams.


End file.
